


Hearts and Flowers

by goldenshell



Series: You're Safe with Me Because of Me [1]
Category: MandoPony - Fandom, NateWantsToBattle - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Criminal AU, I really don't know what to explain it as, It's not fluff and not angst, M/M, other than criminal au, tw blood, tw death, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenshell/pseuds/goldenshell
Summary: Andy is walking home from work when he runs into someone who isn't very kind and he ends up getting very mad. When he gets home and tells Nate, Nate just tries to calm him down and reassure him.





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU is based off the idea that Nate is a serial killer that works in forensics and kills criminals that are so far gone from society that no one would miss them, and Andy gets very aggressive when angry and will hurt people without thinking about it. Andy has killed people but has yet to be caught because Nate always goes to take care of any evidence that might lead back to Andy. For the most part, Nate is the only one to keep Andy calm or get him to calm down because he knows how to read Andy and what he needs to do.

Andy was walking home alone one evening since Nate could not make it to the shop before closing. As he walked, he kept noticing little pink and red decorations hanging up. He didn't really pay attention to what they were, but he did find it odd that most stores had something pink and or red in the windows. Wanting to get home quicker, Andy decided to take a shortcut behind some stores and offices.

When he ducked around one of the corners, he ran into a man who was running down the alley with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Watch where you’re going!” the man snapped at Andy, shoving him back before picking up the flowers. Andy held back a growl as he stared at the flowers. Shit. It was Valentine’s day. He had completely forgotten. He had planned to get Nate flowers when he realized Valentine's day was coming up, but it was probably too late now, most of the flower shops would be sold out. God how could he be so stupid.

The man pushed past Andy, only to be stopped by Andy grabbing his shoulder before he could get away. “Hey, do you know where I can get a small thing of flowers?” he asked, trying to sound polite. The man had already annoyed him, so being polite was a bit harder.

The guy just shoved Andy’s hand off him, taking a step away and glaring at him. “I don’t know. Go ask someone else,” he snapped, before starting to walk away again.

Andy did not like how the man reacted at all. He felt the world around him go fuzzy as he focused on the rude person in front of him. His lips curled back slightly in a look of disgust as he studied the guy. Why do people have to be so rude? “You know. You could be a lot nicer,” Andy hissed at him. When the man’s only response was a scoff, Andy finally had enough. He grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back before forcing him against the wall. He had his forearm pressed across the guy’s throat, applying a bit of pressure to cut off his oxygen. With his free hand, Andy grabbed a fist full of the guys hair and yanked his head forward before slamming it into the wall.

The man had dropped the flowers, trying to use both his hands to pull Andy’s arm off his throat so he could breathe. But Andy didn’t let up. “Loo...ok… I’m sor...ry,” he tried to speak, his voice sounding very strained due to the lack of oxygen. Andy didn’t acknowledge his apology, he just continued to shove the man’s head into the wall. He repeated the action a few times until the man was bleeding.

The man just continued to thrash about in Andy’s hold, trying to get any air. He also tried to pull his head out of Andy’s grip, but he couldn’t. Andy held on too tight. The man’s movements slowly got weaker and smaller. He continued to try and beg Andy to let him go, but Andy didn’t listen. He just continued slamming the guy's head into the wall until he went limp.

When Andy finally let go of him, he let out a sigh and seemed to relax. Granted, he was still mad with how rude the guy was, but he wasn’t as angry as he had just been.

As he stared at the man on the floor, it hit him what he had done. Fuck, Nate was going to be so mad at him. He wasn’t supposed to get mad at people, let alone hurt them. He’s going to be in so much trouble. And the cops are surely going to find him. And he's going to be taken away. He didn't mean to hurt the guy.

He crouched down to check his pulse, maybe he was still alive? Maybe Andy just knocked him out, he didn’t kill him. But no, he killed him. There was no pulse, no breath. He started to panic, looking around frantically, making sure there was no cameras or anybody. There were a few trash cans nearby, so he grabbed one of the bags from it and set it on top of the guy. That would hide him, right? He looked at the flowers on the floor and after looking around again to make sure no one saw him, he grabbed them and started to hurry down the shortcut.

He wasn’t too much further from home. As he held the flowers, he started tapping his fingers against the stems nervously. When he got inside he called out, “Nate?” his voice cracking slightly.

“I’m in the kitchen!” was his only answer.

After Andy took off his jacket and dropped it on the couch, he went into the kitchen. When Nate turned to look at him, he could see it in the way Andy clutched the flowers and how he was slouching slightly. Something was wrong. “I got you flowers,” Andy said, smiling at him, _seeming_ to brighten up but Nate could still see his distress.

Nate moved over from the stove after turning the heat down so he could take the flowers. “They’re lovely, Andy. Thank you,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Andy’s cheek, getting a soft, cheery laugh in response.

He gave Andy some time to respond, hoping he would bring up what happened that had him upset. But he didn’t, which left Nate asking, “So how was your day?” He tried to avoid making it sound like he knew Andy was upset, not wanting the other to know just how well he can read others. He moved away to stir the pot that was sitting on the stove a few times before getting a glass out to put the flowers in.

“It was really good,” a lie, then a pause, then the truth to an extent, “for the most part.” Andy couldn’t lie to Nate. He could - although Nate would know he was lying - but Andy didn’t like to lie to him. “I got really mad,” he said, his voice going soft.

As Nate put the flowers into the vase, he noticed a few small flecks of red on some flowers that shouldn’t have them. “Oh, why did you get mad?” Nate prompted, trying to get Andy to continue explaining.

“I was walking home, and a guy ran into me. That only made me kind of mad. But when I tried to ask him a question, he was really rude.”

“Did you take deep breaths like I’ve told you?”

Andy shook his head.

“So what did you do?”

Andy looked down at the ground as he mumbled, “I hurt him.”

Nate put the glass of flowers on the table before looking at Andy. He reached up to tilt Andy’s head up so he could look him in the eyes, “How did you hurt him?”

“I pushed him against a wall and pushed his head into it a few times.”

“And what else happened?” Nate prompted again when Andy didn’t continue.

“I,” Andy started to bounce nervously on his feet as he admitted to what happened, “I killed him. He didn’t have a pulse. I tried to hide him under a trash bag.”

Nate nodded as he stepped closer to Andy and put his hands on his shoulders. “Where did this happen?”

Andy took the chance to move even closer to Nate and wrap his arms around him and burying his face in Nate’s neck. He muttered softly, “I’m sorry. I tried not to get mad.” He repeated that he was sorry a few times as Nate rubbed his back, sighing.

Nate needed to know where Andy killed the man so he could make sure there was no evidence leading back to him. “Andrew, I need you to tell me where it happened,” he said softly as he pulled back enough to tilt Andy’s head up again.

Andy tried to tighten his grip so Nate couldn’t move too far away. He took a deep breath before answering, “In the alley that runs behind the antique shop.”

Nate just nodded as he pat Andy on the back. “You’re going to be fine, my love,” Nate reassured him before pulling away completely. He pressed a kiss to Andy’s forehead before stepping over to the stove to stir the pot one more time.

He hummed softly as he pretended to think. He turned off the stove and moved the pot off the burner on to another one. “I realized, I’m missing something for this,” Nate lied as he put the lid on top and moved to look at the paper he had lying on the counter next to him. “I’m gonna go to the store to get it, alright?”

“I can go get it for you,” Andy offered, as he shifted around on he feet. He didn’t want Nate to leave, he wanted to stay with him.

“No, it’s alright. You had a bad day,” Nate said as he walked over to Andy and gently cupped his cheek. “I’ll go get it. You go try and relax. You don’t want to be upset during Valentine’s day dinner, do you?”

Andy thought for a second before reluctantly shaking his head. Nate smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before whispering a soft, “I love you.” Andy smiled in response and parrotted the sentiment before going to change out of his work uniform.

Now Nate just had to go to where Andy said he was to make sure the police couldn’t pin it on him. It shouldn’t be too hard if Andy just bashed the guy’s head in, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I do ship Andy and Nate, I know they aren't gay. I ship their personalities, not them as people. I could easily change the character names in this to different names and the story would be the same. Or I could just exclude the tags that gave away who Nate and Andy were since the names are so generic. But I'm not doing that is because it's based on the personas they put on when online as well as so others who might ship them can find this. (It's so rare to find Andy/Nate.)


End file.
